Major Characters
Major Characters * Lancelot Lancelot is Arthur's greatest knight, and constantly protects and saves Arthur and all of those in his court. He would be one of the holiest knights had it not been for his affair with Guinevere, he is obsessed with her, and will be with no one else. This results in him finding the Holy Grail, but being unable to claim it. He is son to Elaine, brother to Ector de Maris, father to Galahad, and Uncle to Sir Lionel. He is obsessed with being the best knight, and always fights for the losing side, and will do whatever it takes to continue fighting. King Carados, Agravaine, Gaheris, Gareth and a pair of giants who controlled the Castle of Tintagil are just a few of the many Lancelot killed. Lancelot's affair with Guinivere ultimately leads to the fall of Lancelot, and even though he wars against Arthur over her, he refuses to kill Arthur. * Lamorak He is one of Arthur's greatest knights, who was brutally murdered by Gawaine, Agravaine, Gaheris, and Gareth(The Orkney boys), for sleeping with their mother, and for being a friend of Pellinore's crew. He hated the Orkney boys, because his dad killed their dad. He was part of the "Knightly Trio", and swore to never fight Tristram again after he was injured. Lamorak is in love with Morgawse, and ends up dying because of it. * Sir Marhaus He was falsely accused by 12 women as a scorner of women, and is actually a good guy, and became a knight at the round table. He quested with Uwaine and Gawaine, and killed a giant that was terrorizing people. He is Anguish's brother in law, and had to fight King Mark, because he own Anguish money. In the fight Marhaus was killed by Tristram. * Sir Palomides Sie Palomides is Tristram's godfather. He is well known for hunting the questing beast. He also defeated the notorious Tristram in battle. He was originally a pagan, but converted to christianity after he fells he recieved a sign from god. He kills Goneries and Archade in a joust. He is in love with La Beale Isoud, and that causes tension between him and Tristram. * Uwaine Son of Morgan le Fay, and Uriens, and cousing to Gawaine. He was banished from Arthur's court for being related to Morgan Le Fay, and he stopped Moragan from kill his father Uriens. He kileld Sir Ettard. * Galahad The greatest and holiest knight in the world. He is the son of Elaine and Lancelot. He was the main knight in the finding of the Holy Grail. Galahad sits in the siege perilous at the round table, and pulled the sword from the stone in the red marble that was floating down the river. He also claimed a shield with a horrible curse that no one else could use. A year after he found the Holy Grail, he ascended into Heaven. * Sir Bors Bors is Lancelot's nephew, and was a major part in the Holy Grail Quest, as he was one of the three final knights that succeeded in the quest. He is considered to be one of the holiest knights in the world, behind Percival, and Galahad. * Sir Gareth of Orkney (Kay nicknames him Beaumains) Requests of Arthur that he spends a year at his court, and 2 other favors. He marries Lyonesse after rescuing her from the colored knights, in which he easily defeated. He also killed an enchanted knight that tried to get in the way of he and Lyonesse. Sir Gareth is Morgawse's son, and he was killed by Lancelot. * Arthur Even though Arthur isn't featured in all of the books he's still considered the main character of the books. He starts his story by pulling this magical sword in a stone and becomes the king of England. He then learns that he's the son of Uther Pendragon, the old king of England. He ends up having many enemies because he's such a young king, but beats them all anyways. Such as King Lot who escapes when he defeats him, but he sleeps with his wife Morgawse and she has a son named Mordred. Merlin tells him that Mordred is destined to destroy everything Arthur will create. So Arthur rounds up all the kids born in May (the month Mordred is born) and sends them off to France, but the ship gets destroyed and everyone dies except Mordred. Hes later given Excalibur and a magic scabbard from the Lady of the Lake as long as he does her a favor when she asks. He later marries Guenevere even after being advised not to by Merlin. * Mordred The son of Arthur and Margawse, Mordred is destined to be the one that destroys everything Arthur has created. He was created out of incest and was the only survivor of a shipwreck and was raised by farmers. He pops up again and joins La Tailes de Cote. Mordred takes part in killing Lamorak. When Arthur leaves Camelot to hunt down Lancelot, Mordred tries to take his throne and tries to marry Guenever, but is caught in the action and chased out. The final moments of Mordred involve Arthur driving a spear through his chest as he smashes his sword on top of Arthur's head dealing a fatal blow. * King Pellam (The Fisher King) King Pella can be seen fighting Balin in his castle. Balin drives a spear through his chest which initiates the "Dolorous Stroke" which caused King Pellam to become the "Maimed King". All of the land around Pellam withers and crumbles because of the Dolorous Stroke and it won't be healed until the completion of the Holy Grail Quest. King Pellam gains the nickname "The Fisher King" because after his battle with Balin, he is so weak that he can only crawl to a lake and basically lives in that lake until he is healed. * Nimue The Damsel of the Lake Nimue is introduced studying magic with Merlin and while on an adventure, she traps Merlin in between two boulders which ends up killing Merlin. After this Nimue takes the place as Merlin in Arthur's life as his protector. A good example of this is when Nimue saves Arthur's life by stopping Accolon from killing him. * Morgan le Fay Morgan le Fay is the daughter of the Duke of Cornwall and Igraine. She was put in school in a nunnery where she learned a great deal of necromancy. She later on marries Uriens of Gore, but gets with Accolon behind his back. She then has a child with Urien named Uwaine. Throughout the book she's known as the bad guy and does a number of things to try to hurt Arthur and his knights. Such as throwing Arthur's scabbard in a lake and imprisoning Tristam and then making him fight with a shield that exposes the love affair between Lancelot and Guenevere. She also saves Alisanders life so he can't marry her and keeps him in her castle for a year so he could not wage war on King Mark. One time she even tried to sleep with Lancelot. * Merlin Merlin is the wizard who aids Arthur till he's able to be a good king. Before that though he helps Arthur's father get with a girl, but requests the child that comes out of it. Later on when Uther eventually dies he tells him that his son will unite all of England. He then gives Arthur to Sir Ector to be raised. When Arthur becomes king he guides him. Tells Arthur that his son Mordred will destroy everything he's created, but he will die an Honorable death. Also that Merlin will die an un honorable death for love. Eventually he meets a girl named Nimue falls in love, teaches her magic, and she traps him in a stone for eternity. * Uther Pendragon ''' Uther Pendragon ia the King of England. He has a huge crush on a women named Igraine who is the Duke of Cornwalls wife. So as a result he doesnt like the Duke, this causes him to wage war. Eventually he disguises himself as the Duke of Cornwall and sleeps with Igraine impregnating her with Arthur. Once the war is over and he has won him and Igraine marry. Arthur is born and everything is ok, but then Uthers lands start to be invaded and he becomes to sick to help fight. He then makes a deal with Merlin to save his lands. The deal is that if Merlin helps him save his lands he will die in the process of doing it, he agrees and rallies his armies defeats the enemies and of course dies in the process. Once Uther is dead Merlin takes Arthur to a man named Sir Ector to be raised. * '''Lady Igraine Igraine is the Duke of Cornwalls wife. She finds out that Uther Pendragon the King of England is in love with her, but denies him because she's married. Later on Uther disguises himself as her husband and sleeps with her causing he to be impregnated with Arthur. * Duke of Tintagil (Cornwall) The Duke of Tintagil is the King of all of Britain. Married to Igraine who Uther Pendragon, the King of England, is in love with. When Uther declares war on him, he goes to protect a fort and dies in the process. * Lady morgawse She is Arthur’s half sister and mother to Gawaine, Gaheris, Gareth, and Mordred. Lamorak thinks that she is the prettiest woman in the whole land. * Lady of the Lake Mystical lady that is in the lake who raises Lancelot. She gifts Arthur Excalibur as a gift, but tells him she needs Balin's head in return. Apparently she murdered Balin's mother and in return Balin slayed the Lady of the Lake. * Second Lady of the Lake After the death of the first Lady of the Lake, a new one takes her place. This lady of the Lake has no importance besides guiding Tristram for one of his quest and for taking back Excalibur after Bediviere throws it back in the lake. * King Lot King Lot of Orkney is the father of Gawaine, Gareth, Gaheris, and Agravaine and the husband of Margawse. King Lot doesn't believe in Arthur as being the true King of England and battles Arthur three times. In the third battle, Pellinore slays Lot. * King''' Pellinore''' King Pellinore is first introduced as he is chasing after the Questing Beast. After, King Pellinore breaks the sword in the stone and almost kills Arthur, but is stopped by Merlin. Pellinore is the father of Percivale and Lamerlake. He has a a third son who is Sir Tor (he rapes his mom). King Pellinore joins Arthur and slays King Lot. Pellinore is then given the seat next to the Siege Perilous at the round table. After saving Nimue, he gains custody of her. King Pellinore is killed by Gawaine, Gaheris, and Gareth in vengeance for killing their father, King Lot. * Agravaine He is Gareth, Gawaine, and Gaheris’s brother. He is married to Lyonesse and Linet’s cousin. Tristram beats him up for being part of a murderous family. Mordred and Agravain (Gawaine and Gaheris's brothers) joust Breuse Saunce Pite' and lose. Agravaine gets knocked from his horse and trampled 5 or 6 times by Breuse. Dinadin comes to save the day, but when Dinadin tells Gawaine and Agravain his name, they fight Dinadan because of his friendship with Lamorak. Dinadin beats them both. Agravain also took part in killing Lamorak. * Sir Tristram de Liones His mom died while giving birth and his step-mother attempted to kill him multiple times. He is ⅓ of “the knightly trio.” He marries Isoud la Blance Mains, even though he is in love with La Beale Isoud. He has a long-lasting affair with Isoud. He is a great knight that wins multiple jousts, with very rare defeats. Tristram visits Isoud a lot to play monopoly. He finds Isoud and Kehydius’s “love” letters to each other and gets mad. He goes crazy after the thought of Isoud with anyone else and he lives naked in woods for a while. Mark exiles him from his kingdom of Cornwall. Morgan Le Fay tries to ambush him multiple times, but fails. He kills Hemison. As revenge, Morgan gives him the shield that exposes Lancelot and Guenever's affair. He kills Elias in a joust. Arthur makes Tristram a knight at the Round Table. Tramstrist was his fake name for the joust against Palomides. People called him "the Knight with the Black Shield" because they didn't know his true identity during another tournament. * King Mark of Cornwall He is Tristram’s uncle and he's married to Isoud, but she doesn't love him. He is basically a jerk to everyone. He owed money to King Anguish. Most of his time was spent trying to kill Tristram. Isoud got tired of him and threw him in the dungeon, so she could be with Tristram. * La Beale Isoud She is King Anguish’s daughter. She marries Mark, but has an affair with Tristram. Many knights love her including: Mark, Tristram, and Palomides. She throws Mark into the dungeon after realizing how much of a jerk he is. * Percivale He is a new knight of the round table and is one Pellinore's legitimate children. Percivale was a long way from becoming a knight until a maid sat him next to the siege perilous. Percivale saved Tristam from King Mark's dungeon the first time. He was a major part of the Holy Grail quest, and is almost as holy as Galahad. * Balin Balin starts off his story as a prisoner who is falsely accused of a crime. One day a sword is brought to Arthur that is stuck in a scabbard and no one is able to pull it, but Balin does. Hes rejoiced for this even though the sword is cursed and makes him destined to kill his brother. Then the Lady of the Lake comes in and requests to have Balin for her favor from Arthur. Balin murders her though for killing his mom. Arthur is furious with him so as a way to redeem himself he goes on a quest to kill King Reince. Given the nickname ¨The Knight With Two Swords¨. Eventually he defeats King Rience, but watches a knight being killed by an invisible and decides to pursue this invisible force. Goes on to defeat this knight named Sir Garlon. Sir Pellam sees Balin do this and attacks him to avenge his friend. While fighting Balin strikes Pellam with a spear (spear of destiny). Doing this strikes the Dolorous Stroke turning Pellam into the Fisher King. Later on ends up jousting his brother, but doesn't recognize him because they have armor on and different shields, they sadly kill each other. Merlin takes Balins sword and places it in a stone to be pulled by the greatest knight.